Forbbiden Love
by PINK
Summary: Chapter 3...AU-a looong time ago. ROGAN This is the story of star crossed lovers; discovering the fine line between love and hate. In a time when tyranny made such relations impossible, an act of war brings them together in the most dangerous of times.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to my new story. This is my very first Gilmore Girl's fan fiction. I've always had apprehensions about writing Gilmore girl characters mostly because I don't consider myself very good at writing humour. I'm more of drama romance kind of person, and I'm not sure if I'll do the amazing characters justice. This story is slightly less humour then what I've typically read in Gilmore Girls fanfiction, and I'm not sure if people will like it. Hell, I'm not even sure if I like it. However I am trying to maintain their characters and add some humour. This is a quick introduction to the story. If I get a good response there will be more. This story is inspired by a play I saw many years ago. If you like please review and let me know. I need as much feedback on this story as possible.

**SYNOPSIS: This is a story about a forbidden love. Logan is the captain and future leader of his country. During a war he takes hundreds of people prisoner, one of which is Rory, and returns to his country. The path of Logan's life has been set in stone for years with terms he had long accepted. But what happens when he meets Rory who takes and immediate disdain for the Captain. Yet Logan still finds he might want to break that stone. The terms of his arrangement begin to fill him with dread, and he longs for the love of a slave; for a love that can never be permitted to have an happily ever after. Will these two manage to over come foolish pride, and be together in the face of a world against them?**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1**

The ship pulled into the royal port. Men aboard scurried about prepping the arrival. On deck nearly one hundred people dressed in rags were roped together by the wrists and ankles. The look of defeat shadowed their solemn faces as if they had nothing to live for anymore. They're home country across the sea was ravished in war. Their villages burned to the ground, women beaten, men killed, and everyone exploited for all intents and purposes. They were being brought back to the enemy country. The journey had taken its toll on the newfound slaves. Their bodies looked brittle as if the most minimal force would cause them to break.

"Prepare to dock," one man yelled, and the order echoed across the boat.

Towards the front two men stood together in deep discussion, "I would say this trip was a great success, Huntzberger," said the darker one.

"I would have to agree with you," the blonde replied to his second in command, "I just wish we could have caught the King, Finn. Then once and for all those barbaric people would fall to our might!"

"Mitchum will be proud none the less."

"I don't care what he thinks," Logan said flippantly, "I want success for my own pride's sake."

"Well Captain, maybe it's for the best then. We both know you don't need more pride," Finn said with laugh. The boat jerked forward as it came to a stop nearly catching the men off guard. Finn inhaled deeply and smiled, "home, sweet home. I think I'll be off to find myself a drink."

"Of course you will." Logan watched as his friend walked away. His other men were hustling to remove the slaves from his ship as he lost himself in his thoughts. His father would be happy about the slaves. He always complained that he needed more workers. He was one of the most prominent men around after all. Mitchum Huntzberger practically ran their entire province and had close ties to the royal family. As his son, and captain of the army, Logan was betrothed to marry the king's only daughter, Louise Grant. It was no secret that the king was sick and soon would be passing on the crown. Logan's life would end there. His days on the sea over, and he would become the leader of country he had no desire to lead. He wasn't in control of his destiny any longer.

He focused back on the happenings of the ship. Everything was moving smoothly. The slaves had almost all been removed from the boat and sent towards the camps where they would enter a life of servitude. Suddenly he saw one such slave turn and strike one of his men. Shocked Logan moved swiftly to diffuse the situation. Another man launched at what he realized was young woman. She managed to move out of the way and strike her attacker hard enough to send him barreling to the ground. She then took advantage of the ropes that were supposed to restrain her and put it around another man's neck pulling him close to shield her own body. She could barely see over her own prisoner's shoulder. All that was exposed of her was her tousled brown locks and eyes the colour of the sky on the brightest of days. Eyes that should have been beautiful but were at the moment filled with fear and anxiety. They darted back and forth as men started to close in around her.

"Stop!" came Logan's voice as he emerged from the crowd around her. He smirked looking at the small girl. "What have we here?" he said as he moved closer, "a woman who knows how to fight?" amusement thick in his voice. Few of the men let out a chuckle. "I suggest you let him go," Logan said slowly as if addressing a child.

"No," responded the girl in a soft yet commanding tone. "He's mine."

Slightly confused, Logan raised and eyebrow, "no, he is my soldier."

The girl nodded her head towards the slaves, who had stopped moving, "do you consider them your property?"

An exasperated Logan replied, "we won a battle and took them prisoner. Of course their mine!"

"Then by your reasoning he is mine."

Logan found himself dumbfounded by the girl's reasoning. "Technically I suppose that would be true. But you have forgotten something."

"And what's that?"

"Strength in numbers, Ace"

As she noticed the amount of men holding swords she reluctantly let the man go. He gasped and a red mark was visible where the rope had been pressed tightly against his skin.

Logan stared at the girl for what seemed like an eternity, but couldn't have been any longer than seconds. "Get them off my boat," he barked to his men without breaking eye contact with the girl. "But leave her."

Once the ships had been emptied, the two were left facing each other. Neither moved, nor spoke. They simply starred in a teat of wills. She stood defiantly meeting his aggressive stare. Not once did she falter or divert her eyes. Logan could hardly believe what was taking place. She was a slave and in no place to defy him, the captain of the army and future ruler. "What's your name?"

"Rory."

Finally Logan broke the stillness removing his shirt. He smirked when he saw her eyes widen and her cheeks go red. He took a step towards her and said, "you will pay for your behaviour." He proceeded to remove his shoes.

"I will not be your whore!" she exclaimed.

"Who said anything about a whore?" he smiled grabbing a bucket of water and a stool. "Wash my feet," he ordered.

"Excuse me?

"I said wash my feet," when she didn't move Logan started to become infuriated. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am the heir to the throne, I am the captain of the largest sea army in the land. You will obey. You will do as I say. I am your master and commander!"

Rory starred at him for a moment and then sat at his feet. She picked up the sponge and began roughly dragging it down the bottom of his feet. Logan bit his lip trying to hold be the slight pain she was somehow managing to inflict on him. He inhaled sharply, "those are some strong hands you got there," he said with a grimace.

Rory looked up at his face and nearly doubled over in laughter, but instead settled for a triumphant smirk.

"You should really work on your feminine touch."

Rory stood abruptly appalled at the comment, "how dare you accuse me of being anything less than woman! Maybe you should wash your own damn feet," she said throwing the sponge at him.

He caught the object and stood in front of her, "you're not done."

"I think I am."

"Who the hell do you think you are slave? You are nothing more than a…"

"Do not for one moment pretend to know anything about me…Captain," she spat out, the last word said in utter disdain. "You have taken everything from me, from us. You know nothing about the country I come from, nor anything about me."

"You're country is nothing more than a grassy plain overrun with savages."

Rory's mouth dropped, "how dare you speak that way. Just because we do not exploit our people and force them into slavery, does not make us any less human or civilized than you. If anything, it makes us more civilized. Our society does not force people into eternal poverty, we work together and build a united community."

"That sounds like nothing more than organized chaos," Logan said completely dismissing the girl's opinion. "Regardless, it's irrelevant now, slave. I will take you to your camp, and I do hope your enjoy your stay with us. If you're lucky you might even make it past a year." He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him without a fight. He tied her hands together once again, and dragged her off the boat.

So that's it. The first chapter to this story. Please Review and tell me what you think. I'm really not sure if people are going take to this idea or not. Hopefully you do and I'll really appreciate all the comments you have. Also if you have any better ideas for the title of the story, because I don't really like the title "Forbidden Love" I just can't think of anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First and foremost I want to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews I got for the first chapter. I was grateful to get such a positive response. They were fantastic and I appreciate that you took time to leave me a comment. They really made me want to get back to it and write this chapter for you. Anyways, this chapter didn't go at all as I had planned in my head. I just started writing it and it ended up being longer than I had anticipated and if I included everything that I initially wanted to than this chapter would probably be twice the length that it is now. And I don't want to have inconsistent chapter lengths, so I just chose to ended and will write another chapter for the Rory/Logan interaction that I was planning on having it here. **

**This story is inspired by the play Aida. I'm mixing that story line and the Rogan storyline, plus adding a whole bunch of characters and my own crazy ideas to hopefully bring something new and different for your reading pleasure.**

**StarWars-Freak: I'll be honest with you, I'm not really sure what a beta does. It's embarrassing, I know, but that's the truth. So if you fill me in I'll let you know.**

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2**

Logan stormed into his chambers in a huff, slamming the door behind him. The loud sound caught everyone's attention and all eyes turned to see the moody captain. Logan hardly took note of the few other men in the room who were leisurely lounging and socializing. Upon seeing his friend enter Finn moved towards him. He put an arm around Logan's shoulder and said, "Logan, my dear boy, we were beginning to worry. I was about send out a search party for you mate." Logan's eyes remained glued to the floor, "no matter though, you're here now. We'll get you a drink then we can reunite with Collin. Speaking of which, where is Collin I know saw him around here some where." Finn searched the room for they're third spotting him heading in their direction.

"Logan! How you been stranger?" asked Collin. He had not seen his friends since they left for war. He had recently become a member of the royal intelligentsia and was no longer able join his friends on long journeys across the sea. He missed the excitement of being on the sea, but had accepted that his life had become dull and over taken by the conversations of old men.

"Who the hell does she think she is," Logan replied in a mumble. The two other men looked at him, their faces filled with confusion.

"I think he's lost it," Finn said to Collin.

"I dare say I might have to agree."

"It's so sad when we lose them this young. One day they're on top, Captain of the army and heir to the throne. Next thing you know they come back from war with a few parts missing up here," Finn said pointing to his head.

"The sea'll do that to a man. You're never the same once that lady puts a claim on you."

"Oh shut up you idiots," snapped Logan, "How you ever became a member of the advisory group is beyond me Collin."

"It's all talent," said Collin with a grin spread from cheek to cheek. "Seriously though, what's with the mood. Louise still not giving you what you need?"

Finn quickly interjected, "I hardly doubt that. If anything our boy's conservative demeanor is causing great frustrations for our lovely princess."

The three of them laughed and Collin once again forced the question to which Logan responded, "It's nothing to worry your selves about, men. Just sorting through some troubles is all."

"So it's the girl from the ship then," stated Finn matter-of-factly.

"No!"

"What girl from the ship," questioned Collin.

"No one."

"Au contraire," said Finn turning to Collin, "should have seen this girl. She was real spitfire. She…"

"Is nothing but a worthless slave," said Logan in exasperation. He grabbed a bottle of wine and headed towards his private room. His two friend followed closely in tow and continued the discussion about the girl from the ship much to Logan's annoyance.

"She outwitted Logan"

"No!" Collin gasped dramatically.

"She also fought off a few soldiers before making Robert her own prisoner. Had him by the throat with the rope that was supposed to be restraining her. Very inventive I must admit. She was quite the little fighter."

"Enough!" exclaimed Logan, "she is nothing more than silly little girl who thought she could take on the greatest sea army there is. She got in lucky shots when a man's back is turned and was ultimately forced to recognize my supremacy, surrendering herself, and releasing Robert."

"That's no quite how it happened," Finn whispered to Collin causing Logan to send him an extremely unfriendly look.

Logan shut the door to his private room. He poured himself a glass of wine, turning and walking further into the magnificently decorated room. The all stopped when they realized that a girl was sitting lounged on the silk covered couched eating grapes and enjoying a glass of wine by herself. She was blonde and beautiful like many of the high-class women in the province. A beautifully woven dress made from the finest garments clung to her body in a manner that would enchant any man. Her hair fell softly around her shoulders bringing attention to the flawlessness of her face. She was the picture of feminine beauty; delicate and exquisite. She batted her eyelashes innocently and slide a single grape into her mouth. Her lips suddenly pursed and her eyes squinted as she quickly spat the grape out in the most unladylike manner. "That one was gross," she said in disgust letting her tongue hang out of her mouth as if the air would remove the taste from it.

The three boys rolled their eyes and sat down on chair opposite to the couch. "What are you doing in here Steph?" asked Logan.

"Eating grapes," she replied.

"You couldn't do that in your own room?"

"No," she said, but the look from Logan prodded a deeper answer. "I can't be around Louise and her entourage right now. They are driving me crazy!"

"Aren't you best friends or something?" said Collin.

"Oh sure, but I can only handle talking about her wedding, her clothes, her face, her everything. Besides woman are annoying. All we do is talk about men or talk badly about woman who we consider less than us."

"Maybe you should talk about something else."

Steph gave him an incredulous look that stated he clearly knew nothing about the behaviour of women. "I just need to be around different people for a bit. You know it doesn't actually bother you that I'm here, Logan. You're just trying be all proper for some reason."

Logan sighed and nodded his with a slight chuckle. "You're right. You can stay as long as you want Steph. We do, after all, thoroughly enjoy your company."

"So," Steph began after a few moments of silence.

"So," Coling repeated.

"So."

"So what do you think you're going to wear to the victory celebration? I was thinking about this green…" Finn started, but was cut off as the other two boys erupted in laughter and Stephanie slapped his arm playfully joining in on the laughter.

The three of them dove head first into quick conversation covering every topic they could think of. Logan's frustrated encounter with Rory once again came up, but this time, with Stephanie's help, they managed to thoroughly mock and embarrass Logan until he was red in the face. The unending flow of wine further animated the conversations and they're cheeks became rosy as a solid indicator that they were well intoxicated. Finn had gotten up on the table in the middle of them and began to reenact Logan's reaction to the female slave's actions. He puffed his chest, crossed his arms, and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and said, "I have more men than you!" in a childish voice. The two roared with laughter as Logan sank further into the chair, but still couldn't help a smirk from Finn's overdramatic impersonation.

Suddenly a banging at the door was heard. At first it had been muffled by the loud conversation and continuous laughter, but they soon realized the noise and quieted themselves. The banging on the door continued only this time it was followed by a female voice too quiet to be comprehended, but loud enough to put Steph on edge.

"That's her," she said as her buzz quickly died.

"How could you possibly know that the princess is on the other side of the door?" said Collin.

"I just do. She must have realized I'd snuck off and is looking for me."

"Geez Steph, not everything's all about you," said Logan.

Steph shot him a glare, "at least I didn't get bested by a slave," she retorted which shut him right up. She quickly stood up and started looking around the room, "I need a place to hide."

"What my lady commands, she will receive," said Finn as he opened the large door of an wardrobe.

Steph sighed and reluctantly go inside. Just as Finn shut closed the door to the room sprung open as Louise Grant entered in all her glory. Finn quickly leaned against the wardrobe hoping to look inconspicuous. Thankfully for them, Louise wasn't the quickest princess in the land (despite being the only one). "What's going on here?" she demanded in a high squeaky voice eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Nothing princess, just the boys enjoying a drink," said Collin.

Louise ignored him as her eyes fell upon Logan, and dumb smile spread across her face. She waltzed towards him with her arms outstretched, "Logan my dear, you're finally home!" She threw herself into him wrapping her arms around him tightly as if holding on for her life.

Logan slowly returned the embrace lightly wrapping his arms around her. His lips tightened as he wished for her to release him. "Yes, didn't you see the boat in the port and the men arriving?"

"Of course, but I didn't know you were with them."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Logan shifted his feet trying to encourage her to let go of him.

"Well I just assumed that the moment you go back you would come to my side. I am after all your loving bride to be. Why should I think anything else?" she said, then suddenly let him go. "In fact, why didn't you come to me?" she prodded staring at him accusingly. Her eyes once again began searching the room as they did when she first entered. "There isn't a woman in her is there? I thought I heard a woman's laughter when I was outside."

"Of course there isn't," Logan said quickly trying to divert her attention back to him. "I don't need another girl, I have princess. I beautiful princess that I will have the joy of marrying soon."

Louise smiled softly at his comments, "of course dear. How silly of me to think such things." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I heard you brought home a ship full of new slaves."

"Yes," said Logan slightly confused by her comment, "why do you ask?"

"It just so happens that I'm in need of a new personal servant."

"What happened to Mary?"

"Nothing. She's just to incompetent to follow orders and gets everything wrong when she does. I need you to get me and new one."

"You have numerous servants, Louise, can't you just replace her with one of them."

"I want a new one!" she demanded annoyed that Logan was even arguing with her.

"Alright, we'll get them to send some one up."

"Absolutely not. They always send some old stuffy woman who doesn't know anything about the latest fashions or how to make me look good. I need some one young and fresh, and I want you to do it personally. Understood?"

Logan let his head drop in defeat, "yes princess."

Louise turned to leave the room. Just before the door shut behind her she looked at the three men and said, "tell Stephanie not to hide in closets. It's most unbecoming of lady of her stature." The door shut and muffled giggle was heard coming from the wardrobe next to Finn.

**AN: There is the second chapter to this story. There wasn't any Rogan action, but I guarantee you the next chapter will be very much focused on them. Like I said I meant for this chapter to include Rory, but things don't always turn out as you plan. Well I hope you all enjoyed this very much. I would really appreciate it I you left a review. I love feedback, and it's not all too hard to push that little button and give me your feedback. Let me know if it's good or bad or if there's something you would like to see happen. I aim to please, but can only please if you leave comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you very much to all the wonderful people who took the time to review. I'll be honest though I was a little disappointed that I received less reviews than on chapter one. I mean I don't think any writer wants to see their reviews go down, if anything I want to see them go up. I would really love it if I could get like 20 reviews for this chapter or something. I'd be over the moon if you guys could make that happen. Either way I'm so thankful for the people who did review and left very encouraging comments.

Here is chapter three. I hope some questions will be answered in it. I have a few comments to make about this chapter but I'll write them at the end so I don't give anything away. I know last time there wasn't much rory/logan action, but I promise that this chapter makes up for it. Lots of Rogan goodness in it. Anyways I hope you really enjoy it and please review!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3**

Only a day had passed since Rory had arrived in this new land and forced into a small camp with all the other captured slaves. She tried to keep to hut that she shared with two other women. It wouldn't take long for the news to spread through the camp, the faintest sound of whispers could already be heard spreading word of her arrival there. Rory wasn't ready for them to found out that she had been caught and was with them; she wasn't ready for that responsibility. Their people didn't have an official leader the way the more advanced providences did with their kings. Her mother, however, was the high priestess Lorelai. The one that people in trouble turned to for guidance. The high priestess didn't dictate or create laws, but simply allowed her people to have freedom and to live as they see fit. Only during conflict would she step in to settle issues. She was a figure for everything that they stood for, and existed to maintain peace amongst people.

As her daughter, Rory was to follow in her footsteps. She spent her days wandering the lands and learning all that she could about her people, so that when the day came for her to step in, she would be ready to perform her duties. Rory and her mother dwelled deep in the forest, and were not often seen by the average person. They were not to associate with the common folk so as to keep their judgments none bias and could fairly resolve qualms amongst the people. There were often rumors that an heir did not exist, while others claimed to have seen Rory walk along the shores of lakes. Only those who seek guidance may find the high priestess.

Initially Rory hoped that her solitary existence would help keep her identity a secret. That was being proven to be hopeful thought; people would recognize her. She feared what they would expect of her. Deep down Rory knew she had the confidence and strength to bring her enslaved people together and lead them to a happier existence. It had been proven in her act of defiance on the boat. She just wasn't ready to accept such responsibility yet.

Outside she could hear a commotion. She walked to the entrance of her small shelter and saw three men dressed in royal garments walking through the camp. The blond she recognized as the captain from the boat and immediately knew nothing good could come from his presence there. People dropped to their knees as he walked pass, none of them daring to look at the faces of the men. She saw them summon a few young women to stand before them, and fearing the worse Rory quickly emerged from her place of hiding and went towards them.

"I see our great Master and Commander has condescended to be seen with us low lifes," Rory said in an insulting manner as she approached them. The three men turned their attention to her and a scowl overtook Logan's face as he realized who was speaking. Save the other few girls, Rory was the only one who was not on her knees paying respect. Few of those who were bent down risked a glance up to see the slave that spoke with defiance. Incomprehensible whispers could be heard, but Rory knew what it was they were saying.

"Silence!" Logan bellowed while glaring at Rory.

Finn grinned elbowing Colin in the ribs and whispered, "that's her."

Rory ignored their comment, choosing to focus her stare on Logan. He puffed out his chest making himself look bigger, "it's good to see that you've finally realized your place," he commented.

Rory crossed her arms, "and I see you haven't realized yours." She raised her eyebrows and continued impertinently, "for some one who thinks very highly of his royal self you're often slumming around with us slaves. People might start to get the wrong impression of you, Captain." Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Rory boldly took a step forward on the edge of invading his personal space. "What does bring you here, in search of another night time partner?"

"Ohhh," he started knowingly, " Is that why you ran out here so fast. Why do you always jump to the conclusion that I'm looking for sex?" he raised an eyebrow and continued, "makes me question what's on your mind. Or perhaps who?"

"How dare you…?" She started, but was quickly interrupted.

"And while I understand why you would want to be in my bed, I simply feel it's my duty to decline the offer. I am a gentlemen, and an engaged one at that." He flashed her a smile that could melt a million hearts.

Rory huffed and pouted her lips, "then why are you here?"

"My business is of no concern to you. I will not condescend to explaining my actions to a slave," mocking her previous words.

"I find it interesting that you only use the word slave when you find yourself in an unwelcoming confrontation."

Colin and Finn had gone blue in the face from trying to hold in laughter, while Logan's face was now red, infuriated by the comment and slightly embarrassed. They stood facing each other in a stubborn silence. The tension between them thickened until it made everyone around them fidget uncomfortably.

This time Logan was the one to take a step bringing them only inches apart. Identical scowls covered their faces. The proximity forced Rory to look up, but the fire in her eyes showed a fearlessness Logan had never seen in a slave let alone a woman. "You need to learn some respect. What makes you think you can speak to me that way," inquired Logan through clenched teeth.

"The fact that you're all talk, and no action."

"You want to see action?" he threatened, "well congratulations you just became the princess' new personal servant." He took a step back, smirking triumphantly.

Rory gaped and let her shoulders fall still trying to comprehend what he'd just said. Moreover shocked that he had managed to corner her the way he did. What had her hasty remarks gotten her into? She couldn't even imagine all the awful things that the princess would make her do. A fate worse than death surely.

"We must leave immediately. I will personally walk you to the princess' quarters," Logan said as he grabbed Rory by the arm. "Are you two coming?" he asked Colin and Finn.

"Well, mate, I think I'm going to stick around here," said Finn, but his eyes were focused on redhead off in the distance. Colin nodded his head in agreement and the two turned to explore the new slave camp further.

Logan began to walk back towards the palace and Rory followed behind him obediently. She stayed one step behind him in silence as they made they're way to the castle. Logan eyed the girl curiously. She looked meek and not one to typically speak out of turn. She was small and yet she fought like warrior on the boat. He wondered where the fire inside her came from. She was peculiar and unlike anyone he had ever encountered before, including all the people had met during his travels. Even more so it irked him that she was so quiet now with her head hanging, and staring at the ground.

"You can talk you know," he said.

She looked up and starred at him with softer eyes this time. "I don't know what to talk about."

"Well you sure didn't seem to run out of things to say back at the camp, Ace," he said smirking as he saw her eyes narrow.

"Why do you call me that?

"You're an Ace fighter. You're not afraid of a challenge."

The compliment caught Rory off guard, "I don't think I'm much of a fighter. I've never been very courageous," she stated.

"Could have fooled me. Guess I'm just lucky then," Logan said, and the two fell back into a silence.

As they walked along the stone path nearing the majestic building that loomed near. Rory again turned her attention to Logan and asked, "Why are you war with us?"

"Land, money, power, I don't really know if it's any in particular," he replied honestly.

"How can you cause suffering to so many people without a reason."

"That's what war is. It's what you have to do to stay on top. Sometimes you need to be ruthless. Besides slaves eventually become accustomed to our province, and learn to make it their home," he said in a nonchalant tone as they reached the doors of the palace.

The comment angered Rory and she turned to face him pushing against his chest with a finger. She looked up at him and exclaimed, "know this Captain. You may have the riches and the power to go to war and ravage our innocent country. You may be able to capture us, and makes us your slaves. But no amount of money, and no amount of power will ever be enough to capture our loyalty and our spirit. We will never be accustomed to this land; it will never be our home!"

Logan inhaled sharply feeling the passion in her words. He wanted to reply, but couldn't find the words to argue her accusations. It didn't help that he was increasingly aware of how close she was standing to him. He could do nothing but stare down at her, watching the raising of her chest as she breathed heavily, and trying not to get lost in the two deep oceans that were her eyes. Finn was right. The ocean is merciless place.

Logan exhaled slowly and took a step away from her realizing neither had moved in minutes. "This is her door," he said to her quietly as he knocked. "You will still sleep at the camp, but will return here in the morning to do whatever the princess asks of you." Just then the door opened to reveal Louise in a half made dress.

"I knew it would be you," she squealed throwing her arms around Logan. "Is this her?" she asked looking at the girl next to him.

"Yes," he affirmed. "Louise this is your new servant Rory. Rory may I present to you her highness, Princess Louise."

AN: I really don't know if I personally like this chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing a quick witted interaction between Rory and Logan. It think after a few tries I wrote something decent. But I don't want to write a decent story, I want a great story. As well, I'm trying to keep their banter somewhat humourous, but I find myself always falling into a more serious conversation about war, or the exploitation of innocence. I would really appreciate any comments, advice, or ideas you guys can give me to help me fix it. Or if you think I'm doing just fine with the dialogue then let me know too. Thanks for reading. Please Review!


End file.
